i'm aLwAys arOund
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: he said she can't handle herself. she knows she can. he wanted to prove to her that she can't. coz he wanted to be by her side..
1. Chapter 1

How can you say that you really do care for someone even though you always hurt her? How can you tell that you like her if you used to play with her feelings? And how can you tell her that you love her if you always make her cry? Well maybe, that's how Natsume shows his feelings for someone…passionately. (Well, at least he's already passionate in that way though)

xxxFOR YOUR INFORMATIONxxx

Mikan Sakura – 16 years old

Natsume Hyuuga – 17 Years old

Persona – 18 years old

Hotaru Imai – 16 and half years old

Ruka Nogi – 17 years old

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On with the story…

V n

Part 1

Mikan was under her favorite sakura tree, taking a peaceful nap. She was exhausted from her secret mission last night. Though she had completely mastered her alice, or should I say 'alices', she can still hardly use it at the same time. She is a multi-alice user. The nullifying, and SEC which means steal, erase, and copy was her original alice, the others were already stealed or copied from other alice users.

It was just almost an hour since she had a break. Hopefully, she did not end up in hospital after using all her strength on her mission but she had pain all over her body.

"Oi. Polka!"called by the voice while kicking her side. She moaned in pain. Her bruise is still fresh. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see whose damn disturbing her sleep. She was annoyed to see the smirk on his face.

"So, Strawberries for today huh?" Natsume smirked. She was about to slap the smirk on his face but decided not to. She doesn't want to waste her remaining energy to nonsense things. Instead, she just tightened her uniform so that he can't view her underwear and flipped back to sleep.

"Oi. Don't turn back at me. I'm talking to you, Idiot!"he muttered annoyingly while playing her hair.

"Damn Natsume! Can't you just give me a peaceful fucking sleep even for a fucking while!!!" Mikan bursted out. It's not a question but a pure statement. She doesn't have a time to play with him right now. She has to gain much strength for another mission tonight. But she can't tell those things to him. The thing about her going to mission is all a secret.

"I just want you to ask if you want to eat breakfast."He said. Bangs covering his eyes to hide his emotion. "But it seems that you're not in mood."he said coldly, pulling his hands to his pocket and walked away.

Mikan was left astounded. She had just shooed someone who wants to offer eating breakfast with her. _What's the fucking wrong with asking eating breakfast with you, Mikan? _She thought. _No, he doesn't really want to eat with you. He just made it as an excuse when you got pissed off already to avoid embarrassment._ The other side of her mind thought.

"Hell now! I can't sleep back anymore."she said and stood dusting off her skirt. "Maybe I'll be taking again Persona's cursed pills…"

Mikan was way too early for the class. She can't go back to sleep so she decided to go to her room to take a shower before shoving off to her class.

And now she's here. Unusual. That's what they may think. She was the first one to arrive. While waiting for others, she does some warm up. She still had pain on her body so a little stretches would do.

"Good morning Mikan!"Yuu greeted to auburn- haired girl with a cheerful smile.

"Good Morning Yuu!"Mikan replied with a radiant smile plastered on her face. Yuu walked up to him.

"Are you okay? Natsume said you're under Sakura tree this whole morning and want to be alone. Is there something wrong?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm alright. I'm really really fine. It's just that I want to have some time alone with my Sakura tree." she replied cheerfully.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Ouch!, Hotaru you're so meanie!"Mikan said while rubbing her head hit by the baka gun.

"What's with the drama? Mikan Sakura is not used in being alone."Hotaru said icily hiding her new version of baka gun.

"Hotaru! You really do know me."she said while hugging her best friend.

"Back off Mikan!"she said raising her baka gun.

"Oh my! Not again!"she screamed stepping backwards to avoid being hit. But too late for her. She stumbled and flew in front of the door. She moaned in pain rubbing her butt which first falls flat.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!"the blond guy greeted with an angelic smile. He raised his hands to help her stand.

"Oh, very kind of you Ruka-pyon! Good morning!"she replied with cheerful smile making the boy blush. She held his hands to stand.

"Your blocking the way Polka!"the crimson-eyed boy muttered coldly. Hands on his pockets.

"Sorry."she replied and moved aside allowing him to pass through. "Good morning Natsume-kun!"she widely smiled to the boy. Her smile faded as she remembered the incident this morning. "About this morning, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm just not in—"

"Tch. Whatever."he cut off shoving to his sit a meter away from the door. After sitting, he pulled his hands on his pocket and raised his manga opening the page he had last read.

"Ok."was the only thing she had said. _Geez. Is he really that angry? Hope he will not burn me into ashes._she thought while examining the face of the boy who's reading his manga.

"Stop staring at me Idiot or I will burn your strawberries into ashes."he mumbled coldly still reading his manga.

"You Pervert—"she sighed. There's no time for these things today. She doesn't have enough strength left and she has to regain it for the mission tonight.

"Sorry for that Mikan."Ruka said from her back who had witnessed their war.

"No need to sorry for that Pervert Ruka- pyon."she sighed and smiled widely at him making him blush once again.

"Good Morning class!!!"Narumi said cheerfully. Students proceed to their seats. The class started…and soon ended.

"Need some pills?..."called by a voice from her back.

"Yah. Don't have enough rest today."she answered weakly. He tossed the pills to her whom she caught cautiously, she then swallowed it. "It sure really works fast." Feeling strong again. "So what's my mission today Persona?"she asked and smiled at him widely. The typical Mikan. Even with her mask on, he can still see the cheerful smile on her face.

"I don't think you can still plaster that smile on your face after this mission."he said coldly raising a paper and handed it to her.

She rolled her eyes at the paper. She used the light coming from the moon enabling her to read what's written on the paper. Northern Forest is really dark and gave creeps to her. If she's not with him, or someone else, she may have screamed to death. But she had gotten used to it after nights of meeting him in this creepy forest.

"Perchy, I don't think I can finish this mission tonight."she said worriedly. Calling him Perchy made him burst out.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that name again!"he shouted making the birds flew out from their nests. Mikan grinned. She really likes to erase the cold expression on his face.

"There you go. Enough with the cold face Perchy."she laughed.

"You got me there."he sighed. "That's why I'm telling you if you can still smile widely after this."he said worriedly while patting her head. Sending her to missions make him worries to the max. This girl has really gotten into his nerves. "Don't worry; I will be your backup."he said to lessen the worry she felt. Mikan smiled widely at him which he returned with a smirk.

"Do your friends already know?"he asked to change the topic.

"No."she shook her head.

"Then good. Make sure they will not know about this. It's just a secret between Mikan…and Perchy. Yah."he said with a smile. She nodded with smile. "On with the mission."he said then hopping from trees to trees. She then followed him swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted his students cheerfully. He rolled his eyes around the room examining if someone's absent. He spotted a blank seat beside Natsume. "Where's Miss Sakura?"he asked the students worriedly. He knew that Mikan is not used making absence without telling him the reason.

"We don't know Sensei. We thought she will be late so instead of looking for her, we just waited here."one voice said.

"But it seems that she will not be coming. "another voice said.

The room was already filled with worries. Suddenly there was a sound of slamming on the door.

**THUD!**

It revealed a crimson- eyed boy, hands on his pocket and wearing an emotionless expression. "Polka's not in her room."he said coldly sitting on his sit.

Everyone was eyeing the flame caster waiting for continuing his statement.

"What???!!!!"he said glaring at them. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I think that's what only Natsume knows."Ruka said to erase the tension.

"Let's start our lesson."Narumi said. Everyone was quiet. Neither one of them knows where Mikan is. They are all worried. It's really different when Mikan is around.

SILENCE.

Narumi sighed. "I think I should better give you free time. See you tomorrow class." Even Narumi can't help himself thinking about Mikan. Yah, they are all worried.

When Narumi left, anyone didn't bother to move, or even talk.

Hotaru broke the silence. She stood up raising her baka gun. "When I find that _Baka_, I will make her pay."she muttered. With this, everyone moved. They all knew that Hotaru was also worried for her best friend. She will not stop until she can find her. They all leave the room to search for Mikan.

Natsume was the only one unmoved. _Where did that idiot go? She's been acting different this past few days. What's wrong with her?_ He was in deep thinking when there's a tapping of shoes can be heard.

"Are you staying here Natsume?"Ruka asked his best friend. That brought him up back to his senses.

"I'll go."he replied. He stood up. _I'll find out what's happening to her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tch. Hospital again."she muttered. She rolled her eyes to see if who the person is leaning on her bed. "Perchy…"

"So you're awake."he said when he sensed she's awoke. He stretched his hands upward and yawned. "Well, that was a good nap."

"You're here all night?"she asked surprised.

"Don't flatter yourself. I need to make sure that you're ok. We're still not yet done with our mission."he said defensively.

"No need to explain Perchy. I know you're not worried at all…"she prolonged. "…if that's what you want to tell me."she teased. She knew that Persona was really worried at her. He just doesn't want to show that he really cared.

"Hn."was all he answered. He knew that she caught him. That was Persona. The typical him. But without his mask.

"You're really handsome Perchy."she said while looking intently at him making him blushed. "Why bother to wear mask everytime you enter the campus? Everyone will be drooling at you for sure."she teased. He blushed once again. He just shook his head.

"Ei, Perchy. You're blushing."she touches his cheek but he turned his head. Mikan bursted out laughing. She's really good at making fun of him.

"Stop it, will you?"he said coldly.

"You know I won't. I like it when I always caught you off guard. You're so cute. I wonder if there's someone you like. She's so lucky."she smiled wildly waiting for his answer. He was her best friend. That's what she thinks. Well, they are really good friends. Much more like a siblings. And he hate it. Why? Because she gotten his attention. He used to be cold to anyone. But when it's her, he's gelatin.

"I don't think so."he then stood up to get her medicine which the nurse handed to him when she's still asleep. "You need this."he handed it to her with a glass of water on the other hand. "Not the cursed pills."he said assuredly.

"Thanks."she smiled. After taking the medicine, she then stood up. She was about to walk when she lost her balance. Persona then took a hold of her to keep her from falling. "You really like to take care of me, don't you?"she teased gripping her hands on his arms.

"As if I have a choice…"he chuckled. It's not unusual at all to see him like this when his with Mikan. And he loved the feeling.

"Laughing is free. Hope that you will allow everyone to see it."she said leaning back on the bed.

"And then I'll turn that everyone into dusts."he then added. They both laughed at what he just said. She knew that he will never do such thing.

"I guess I need to walk you to your room."he said offering his hand to her.

"As if I have a choice…"she answered. They laughed again. She took his hand. "Just one condition."

"What?"he asked with his brows furrowed.

"No mask."she then reached the mask from the table near her bed. She hid it in her pocket.

"Tch."he surrendered.

They left the room. Persona did not allowed her to use her transportation alice. It would be a waste of energy he said.

They were both walking at the lobby. Persona's gripping her and she leaned on him.

"Don't lean too much. You're heavy."he smirked.

"I told you, you will be getting the attention of everyone."she said looking at the students who were eyeing them. He then followed his gaze. There! Everyone was looking at them. Some were confused. They were thinking who he was. Some admired him. Of course, who can resist a good-looking guy.

There were comments about them.

"Who is he?"a voice asked.

"Dunno. Why she's with Sakura?"another voice said.

"They both look good together."another commented.

They blushed at what a voice said. They laughed. They really gotten the attention of everyone.

"Wuhuuu! That guy has a piercing. Same with Persona- sensei."one of the students said. They all looked at him intently. Examining if it's really him.

He turned around to them with brows furrowed and a fixed what-is-it's-me look.

Mikan stopmed her feet to bring Persona back to his senses. He sighed. "Did it really matter to them if it's me?"

Everyone was surprised. The scary-cold-monster guy was so hottie-handsome-good-looking at all.

"Of course. You're a monster…"she said. He raised his brows. "…with a mask on."he smiled at what she said. He knew that he was really different from a Persona with a mask and a Persona without a mask.

"He smiled."a girl screamed.

"He's so hot!"another one said.

There were blows of whistle made. Screams here and there. Shocking. Everyone was in chaos.

"I think we better hurry…"he said.

"…before you turn everyone into dusts."she added. They smiled. They then left the lobby. Everyone was left there with jaws hanging. "So sweet."everyone said.

Unknowingly, there was a pair of crimson- eyes looking at them. Confused. _Why is Mi—Idiot I mean. Yeah. Why is she with Persona? And Persona used to roam around the campus with mask on. What's with them?_

Mikan was already on her special star room when a loud banging interrupted her rest.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Geez. You're really mean."she said rubbing her head.

"Pay me."that's the only two words the intruder said.

"Hotaru, You're so such! After hitting me with that thing (pointing at the baka gun), you want me to pay you?"

"_Baka, _this is baka gun."she said raising again her baka gun.

"I know."

"So pay me."

"Why should I?"

"For making the batteries of my scooter empty."she said icily.

"Oh Hotaru. Sorry for making you worried."she hopped and hugged her bestfriend tightly.

"_Baka,_ can't breath."she said pointing her gun on her.

"Oops. Sorry."she released her. She went back to her bed. Hotaru followed her and took a sit deside her.

"What's wrong with you _Baka_?"

"Nothing. I'm alright."

"Liar. Why you did not went to class?"

"…"she can't think of a good excuse to make Hotaru stop asking question. "Ahmmm.. I passed out. Yeah. I passed out this morning so I was brought to the clinic." _Whew._

"Why you're with this guy?"she asked pointing a finger on a picture. Mikan's eyes widened. _So Hotaru saw us._

"Uhmm.. he's the one who brought me at the clinic. Thanks to him."

"Whatever. Just don't mess with him."she warned. She stood up and was about to open the door. She sighed. "Just don't do this again, ok."Hotaru said as cold as she was. But she can sense that there's an enveloped worries.

" I will. Sorry for making you worry."she sighed and smiled at her widely.

Hotaru just nodded and leave.

She laid her head on her pillow. She fell asleep.

Silence.

Few moments later, a thud from a window can be heard. But it was not that loud enough to wake her up.

"Hn. Idiot."the crimson- eyed muttered. He unfolded a blanket and covered on hers. _I'm gonna find out what's happening…soon._

She sensed that she's with someone. She prepared herself before opening her eyes. To her surprise, a crimson- eye was looking intently at her.

"You're awake."he muttered still locking his eyes with hers.

"Yeah. Someone ruined my nap."she said turning her head away to avoid his gaze.

"Sorry."he breathed.

She was surprised…again. _Did I just hear the famous Natsume Hyuuga saying sorry? Maybe, I'm just dreaming. _She shake her head just to make sure if it's real unaware of the pair of eyes looking at her amusedly.

"You're not dreaming Polka."he poked her head.

_He even read my mind. _Mikan was now exasperating. She pulled the blanket up until her face was covered to hide.

"Trying to hide Polka?"he said sitting beside her tracing her forehead up to her nose. "Don't want to talk to me huh?"he stood up and opened the window.

"Wait!"she called pulling down slowly her blanket to see him.

"What?"he turned to face him. He then smiled. He knew that Mikan can resist him.

She was astounded.

"What?"he asked impatiently. ".--"

"You're smiling!"she shouted jumping off to Natsume. She cuddled him and when she let him go, she tickled him. "You know what, you look good when you smile."she said directly while tickling him.

"Really?"he stopped. Mikan just nodded and continued to tickle him. She saw Natsume smile again. It was not a fake. She knew that it's really pure. She tickled him more while he's defensing. But then, Mikan is so good in this fight. Natsume bursted out laughing. He lost balance and they end up falling flat on the bed. Mikan was on top of him. Natsume smiled at how close they were now. He'd never thought they could get this close before.

"Geez, Natsume. It gives me creeps when you smile."she said poking his head. She did not make effort to stand up. Even him.

He raised a brow. "I thought I look good when I smile."he said trying to fake a sad emotion.

"Oh, not that. It's just…ahmm..not usual for me."she said thinking for a good words. She then shook her head. "Sorry."she then rolled on top of him and fall his back on her soft bed. Now they were lying close on the bed. Natsume on the left side and Mikan on the right. They both were facing the ceiling.

He took her left hand and raised it. "No need to sorry. I knew you're just telling the truth."he sighed and put down her hand. He stood up and rolled his eyes around her room. "You're room is nice. Pretty in pink."he then started walking.

"Natsume…"she said sitting up following him with her eyes. _He really gave me surprises this night. _

"What?"he asked. He stopped and turned to face her.

Mikan flashed back to her senses. _Wait, I think I should be the one asking that. _"Hey, I think I should be the one asking that."

Natsume smirked. He looked at the clock. It's already 3am. "Save that question for later Polka."he then reached the window and opened it to leave.

She ran to him at the window. Her nerves popping out for calling her Polka. She searched for him but his nowhere to be found. "Pervert!"she shouted.

"Missed me already?"she has no idea that he's still there. Mikan's room has a small balcony at the front of her window. Natsume was on the side of it to hide himself. He leaned at the opened window to face her. He smirked.

"Pervert."she sighed. "You're mood sways giving me some kind of a whiplash!"

"Is that so? Well, thanks."he said smilingly. He looked at his watch. "Got to go."she thought he would leave her and jumped off. But his next move shocked her. He leaned closer to her and closed his lips with hers. Then he left.

"Natsume…"was the only word she said. She was speechless. Too shock for what he'd done. Just as she was about to close a window, she noticed a paper at the side of the window. She reached for it and opened. She smiled. She then closed the window and headed to the bed. _I guess I will have a good sleep…after he ruined it. _She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep while holding a piece of paper. She was right. She will have a good sleep.

Want to know what the paper is?

Well, it was a letter. It says:

**Polka,**

**I'm glad to know you're ok. Take care of yourself. Although I doubt if you can really take good care of yourself. Jut stay away from trouble. **

**I'm just always around.**

**Luvlots,**

**Pervert **


	3. Chapter 3

Late update. Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed. Well, I guess it's already a long overdue.

On with the story…

**Chapter 3**

Mikan entered the classroom happily. She was the first one to come. She then searched for the crimson- eyed boy who just surprised her last night.

"Looking for me…?"said the voice from behind.

"Natsume…"she startled. Thinking how close he was to her. She took a step aback.

"Tch. You're not late."the boy said

"And you're not with you're boyfriend."she teased while laughing. She was referring to the blond-guy Ruka Nogi.

"Boyfriend huh? I think you forgot something. Let me freshen up your mind."he said while pinning her on the wall. He was now looking intently at her. Mikan gulped. Her knees were shaking. She was about to faint when a voice was heard.

"Good morning."said the voice.

"Tch. It's your lucky day today Polka."he said as he released her. He smirked.

"Whew…"she felt relief. "Thanks Yuu."she said while smiling at him. He was about to help Mikan who's knees were shaking from the recent happening when Natsume came between them.

"Not at all. Dare to touch her or I'll burn you to ashes."Natsume threatened him and took his seat dragging Mikan to sit beside her. He thinks he own her. His personal..private property!

"You're so rude. Yuu's my friend. And I'm not a dog for you to drag and will sit if you say so."she said angrily glaring at him. She then faced Yuu who's sitting in front of her. "Sorry for the rudeness' of your **highness**."she said apologetically emphasizing the last word while glaring at the flame caster.

"Oh, no need to sorry for that Mikan. I'm used with it."he smiled.

"Well, thanks."she too smiled. "Now, Pervert! Your turn!"she exclaimed.

"What?"he asked confusedly.

"Apologize."she said boredly while glaring at him. He smirked. The Hyuuga,.the great famous Hyuuga will say sorry? Hell!

"Not apologizing."he said flatly opening his manga and positioned himself to read. Now, the students were filling the empty chairs. The room was half- filled. Some were busy chatting. Others were reading and the others were doing nonsense things.

"Really?"she said softly. Yuu was still looking at the two who was not yet over with their conversation.

"Uh-uh"he replied. As he turned the page of his manga, Ruka entered the door with a wide smile for Mikan.

Mikan flung to him and smirked wildly. "Oh Ruka-pyon!"she said softly with her fluffy eyes gazing at him. He blushed.

Natsume looked at them in disbelief. _What is she doing?_

She then faced Natsume and glare at him. "Not apologizing. I'll steal him."

"Tch."he smirked. "It's as if we're couple. And sad to say Idiot, I'm not gay."he then went back to face his manga and placed his feet at the desk feeling comfortable.

"Then, i'll just choose him instead of choosing you."

"What are you saying?!!!"he exploded. He stood up gripping hard the manga his holding while Ruka stood still unable to move since he was still shock from what's happening. His crush chose him instead of choosing the one she loves.

"Do I have to repeat myself---"

"I'm asking what you mean with this. Are you breaking up with me???" There he goes. Pouring all his emotion at the last sentence.

"Hey Natsume?"she smirked and released Ruka's arm. "I just want you to say a simple sorry."

He faced Yuu. "Sorry."he said sincerely bowing his head..

"uh..it's okey Natsume. It's nothing."he said waving his hands.

Mikan took a step forward closer to Natsume. "And Since when you and me became we? How can I break up with you if there's no us at all?"

"I don't know with you! Idiot!"he ran away hiding his emotions and holding back the tears that were about to explode.

Natsume was about to step out the door when Mikan exclaimed."GEEZ NATSUME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN COURT ME!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well, that's all for my chap 3. I hope it was good enough. I'm still trying to fit the ideas I have in my mind in this story. No Persona for this chap.

Plz. Rev and rev.

Tell me how I should continue this story.

Also read my other stories.

Smaxx!,

**XnobodycaresX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was staring at the starless sky under our favorite sakura tree. Her face was all I can see. Geez, that rhymes. Anyways, I can still hear the words she said.

"GEEZ NATSUME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN COURT ME."

I laughed. How stupid of her (of course he will not admit he's the stupid ).She's so dense to notice how I feel for her. Afterall I did, she doesn't seem to get what I wanted to tell her. Is she expecting me to tell those three stupid words to her? I'm sorry but I'm not planning to. It's so mushy. And now I'm getting mushy.

"Nat? Is that you?" of all people, why it has to be her? She's the last person I wanted to see…for now. I can't face her after being so cheesy this morning.

"Nat?" she's coming to me. "What are you doing here at this very hour? It's cold here." She said taking a sit beside me.

"I should be the one asking you that." I answered boredly not bothering to look at her.

"Look. I'm sorry for what happened a while ago ok. I didn't expect you to react that way. I guess I was just too carried away by teasing you."

"Whatever." I answered. I flipped myself facing my back at her.

"Damn! Don't play dumb with me Natsume. I know you have something to tell. Just tell it straight to my face. I don't want you to be like this. At one moment, you're teasing me. Making fun of me. Then all of a sudden, you're so good to me. That it makes me feel like you're letting me see beyond your mask."

"Since when you will realize something idiot?" I said facing her. How beautiful those chocolate orbs of hers. I can't stop myself from caressing her hair. It's so fluffy. Oh Mikan. If only you knew how I really feel. How it's hard for me to keep this. And how hard for me to show what I really feel for you.

"It's not that hard you pervert. You just have to let it show. No need to hide it." She said to me and took a hold of my hand that was stroking her hair a while ago. Did she just read my mind?

"Yeah, I just did read your mind." She was now smiling brightly.

"How? How did—" she pulled me into a hug and whispered something in my ear.

The wind blew hard. It's already cold in here but I haven't recognized it. I'm shivering.

"Mikan!" I scanned my surroundings but there's no sign of her. Was that just a dream? But it feels so true. I decided to go back to my room since it's really getting late…and cold. I hopped at my bed and I smiled as I could still remember what she whispered to me.

"**Whatever plans you have, I suggest you to court me first."**

That idiot. Even in dreams, she's still mushy.

But I guess I'll consider it.

I better go to sleep since I have to work harder for tomorrow.

Cause tomorrow is another day!x)


End file.
